


Time

by eiko_lotus



Category: Arashi (Band), JunToshi - Fandom
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2018-10-17 23:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiko_lotus/pseuds/eiko_lotus
Summary: have you ever wonder what you were before now and then?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble of less than 1000 words, a back up from my LJ

**Title:**  Time  
 **Author:**  eiko_lotus  
 **Length:**  Oneshot  
 **Pairing:**  not so sure…  
 **Summary:**  have you ever wonder what you were before now and then?   
** Disclaimer: ** No matter how hard we wish, they aren't mine, they belong to each other  :(   
English is not my first language, so sorry if you found misplaced grammar here and there.   
I don’t even know if this story ever happen in the real life.   
Happy Reading... Happy weekend… ^_^V

  


Once upon a time there was a big eek tree beside a clear water river. The tree is big enough to shadowing an empty path beside it. Its branches and leaves reaching out on top of it, spreading the coolness underneath, offering a calm shadow beneath. It befriended with the wind who breezes around the branches, adoring the clear sky above it, and frightened by lighting that usually brings along the storm. It grandee figure Show the years it been through and it already home for birds, bees and other insects, even fishes in the river loves to stay beneath it shadows.   
  
Well, fishes is not the only one enjoying it shadows, some passenger took the path just to enjoy the calm shadow and cool wind breeze underneath it. Several even took a stop and rest a while, several even made the tree as their relaxing place. Among the second group, only four people caught up in the tree memories, this is it tales about them.   
  
There at the end of the path, small village is residence. The calm of the mountain seems to isolate them from outsider, however, the land lord was someone the king owns his life that is the reason the village is visited a lot.   
  
Sakurai family has served the palace for more than three generation, and it is to the eldest son of Sakurai house hold whom the king owes his life. During the battle against western country, Sakurai Sho stood up and fights the soldier who surrounding his king. Being the best during his lesson, Sakurai fighting skill amazes everyone, but the young man is still the same humble person that keep all praising left him by.   
  
The king used to visit his favorite soldier when he was off duty or at the least sends someone to assuring his savior lives comfortably. And according his majesty, the king favorite concubine is the best messenger, it is why the porcelain skinned lady is used to come to the village.   
  
Ninomiya concubine is the smartest among all. The one and only the king rarely visit other than to ask her knowledge and consideration on various matters. Her sharp tongue made her respected by the ooku occupant.   
  
However the king never realizes the loneliness behind all the harsh word and high tone. It is something the young Sakurai always see. That is mostly the reason he always took the concubine for a walk along the path and stopping under the eek tree.   
  
Once they met a cheerful farmer which smile can beat the sun. The farmer is on his way to present his crops to the land lord and to finally given to the king.   
  
His bright aura is easily recognized by Sho who spent his childhood befriended with that farmer boy. Aiba Masaki is the name people always knew, not only because the fine corps but also his hospitality toward others. Along with the Sakurai, the Aiba is also important in that small village. Thus, the three, Sakurai, Aiba, Ninomiya make one eye-catching group when they decide to seat underneath the calming big tree.    
  
They spent days during Ninomiya visit walking through the path and go to the spring house in the middle of forest up the mountain. Her guards and maid always follow the three of them and that itself is quiet interesting sight.   
  
Three friends always find a good time there since the oboo-chan is someone who took his work seriously, he always makes sure all the guests are comfortable and enjoying their stay.

Less they knew, that the spring hotel boo-chan also loves to sit under the same tree. However, he always chooses the night to spend his time underneath it. When everybody is in their deep slumber sleep the fine handsome man always come out from the hotel to find his way under everybody's favorite eek tree.    
  
Matsumoto Jun never thought that he would mostly spend his night under the big tree. He always find comfort and talking to the tree. People might say it seems crazy, but he never cares. The tree seems understand his anxious, worry and eagerness. The tree moving softly, listening to his story or sometimes stood still hearing his every word.   
  
The guy hides behind the tree away from the path. Like tonight, he spread the blanket he brought and laying down against the tree starting his tale today. He looks up at the branches, finding his calm and comfort. He swears he could never found it everywhere else.    
  
The light breeze brought his tiresome body to slumber beneath the tree. He tightening his hakama and curled the blanket to wrap on his built body.    
  
The tree looks down to find the beauty sleeping underneath it. It braches come lower as if wants to stroke the high bone cheek and enveloping him from coldness. The tree has been spending whole his time looking over the sleeping guy bellow. It doesn't even realize that its soul slowly formed out its tree body.   
  
It's almost dawn when Jun finally stirred awake from his sleep, trying to grasp it surrounding, and suddenly mesmerized by a soul floating above him. Jun is never a superstitious person, but he believes he never saw such beautiful creature before. It formed of a guy from chest above coming out from the big eek tree he slept underneath. His sleepy eye is surprised realizing that Jun can see through him. He just smiles before finally vanishing like a wind.   
  
The eek tree witnessing many things on the path. He saw how the king one day in the future, coming  down the path visiting his young Sakurai and present him his favorite concubine hands in marriage. The king was wise enough to finally realize the love shared between his savior and concubine. By giving the concubine, he felt he finally paid his debt. However, the king always comes for advice from the pair.   
  
Years gone by, ages come without anyone even realize. Finally on a bright sunny summer, the once young farmer die in his house surrounded by his wife, children and grand children. He spent whole his live serve the land lord household with his best corps.   
  
Not so long afterward, the Sakurai couple share their last breath inside their private chamber. Their first son found his parents cold in each other arms and he knew that faith will let them seek each other once again.   
  
However this tale must be ended when the big eek tree is also come to its end and splinted into two in a silent night without anyone knowledge. When morning comes, the villagers just found that the old big eek tree is splitting to two and they found the old body of the spring house owner beneath.   
  
The tree splitting around him as if would hold him on his last breath. The old face formed a sincere smile signing he is happy to leave the world at his most favorite place. He never married, thereto his younger brother decided to bury his body beneath the once big eek tree which now only has its half trunk left.   
  
The five soul always searching each other and to those who lives in the present time knew them as Arashi. The storm that taking over everybody soul in the world, including mine.

a.n.: incase you wondering what is this all about, please look for Arashi Shukudai-kun aired on 14 September 2009.

  



End file.
